Kojima
Kojima (コジマ) was the leader of the ancient monks warriors and an S-rank criminal in the world of ninja saga. Before becoming an S-rank criminal, Kojima was a protector of the White Monks. In the game he appears to be level 80. He is an extremely strong opponent supposedly as strong as any of the Kage and he uses Anaki, who is the brother of Yudai and stepbrother of Ken, in the Fire Village, as his personal evil puppet. He is very powerful. His first appearance is in the Chunin Campaign, kidnapping Ken and reveals that he wants to destroy the 5 great villagesChunin Exam 4/5: Team Battle, but escaped after a battle against the main character, Genzu and ShinChunin Exam 5/5: Final and heads back to his third laboratory. He then sends the Shikigami Yanki to protect the entrance of his third laboratory to buy some time.The description of Shikigami Yanki. After the Shikigami Yanki failed to protect the laboratory, Kojima then sends his guardian, Gedo Sessho Seki to protect himThe description of Gedo Sessho Seki. and resurrected the Tengu brothers as the undead.The description of Tengu. Later, after the Jounin Campaign, Kojima sends his undead puppets to attack the Fire Village. A residential area was attacked so the Black Ops sent the main character to guard the commoners. After Hokage Yudai, Black Ops Leader Cyowusuke, and Council Leader Mongo did an investigationKojima Series: The Beginning and confirmed that the undead puppets were sent by KojimaKojima Series: At the Orochi Temple. Kojima invaded the town and stole the scroll that Orochi the Snake was sealed in after the Jounin Exam. Kojima's partner, Anaki, used Kinjutsu: Dead Bone Puppet to summon more undead puppets to buy them some time to allow Kojima to escape. After a couple of undead puppets were defeated, Anaki used Kinjutsu: Dead Resurrection World to summon undead ninja but Genzu stopped the other puppets with a lightning Ninjutsu attack. While Genzu is battling Anaki, the main character went after Kojima. Being persistent, Kojima used Kinjutsu: Soul Infusion to infuse the scroll into his body and used Summoning Release: Rigid Rhino and Summoning Release: Rage Bear to summon a Rigid Rhino and the Rage Bear to fight for his side. The main character defeated the Rhino and Bear but Kojima flees with the scroll.Kojima Series: Orochi Scroll. Appears in Exams * Level 20 - Chunin Exam 4/5: Team Battle (first appearance) * Level 20 - Chunin Exam 5/5: Final Special Events * Level 40 - Kojima Series: The Beginning (mentionedOnly in the mission title.) * Level 41 - Kojima Series: At the Orochi Temple * Level 42 - Kojima Series: Orochi Scroll Seasonal Events * Christmas 2012 * Defend Fire Village Attacks These are Kojima's during both the Chunin Exam and Jounin Exam at the level of 40. * Normal Attack: Deals 150-200 damage. * Hell Hand: Deals 350-520 damage. * Kinjutsu: Dark Hell Fear: Deals 300-390 and inflicts Fear (stun) for 3 turns. * Kinjutsu: Soul Chain Bundle: Inflicts Soul Chains and reduce 240 HP for 3 turns. Non-combat skills These are skills that Kojima used during the scenes and descriptions but not during the battles. * Kinjutsu: Soul Infusion: Kojima used this technique to seal the Orochi scroll into his body. * Kinjutsu: Soul Resurrection: Kojima used this technique to revive the fire Tengu and the wind Tengu as zombies. * Summoning Release: Rigid Rhino: Kojima used this to summon the Rigid Rhino that have fire ninjutsu during Part 3 of the Kojima Series level 42 (Kojima Series: Orochi Scroll). * Summoning Release: Rage Bear: Kojima used this to summon the Rage Bear that have ice ninjutsu during Part 3 of the Kojima Series level 42 (Kojima Series: Orochi Scroll). * '''Summoning Release: Shikigami Yanki : '''Kojima used this to summon the Shikigami Yanki to protect the entrance of Kojima's Third Laboratory. * '''Summoning Release: Gedo Sessho Seki : '''Kojima used this to summon the Gedo Sessho Seki to guard the inside of his third laboratory * '''Summoning Release: Tengu Brothers : '''Kojima used this to summon the Tengu Brothers to protect the inside of Kojima's third laboratory if Gedo Sessho Seki failed. Trivia * Kojima has his own unique dodging animation unlike other ninjas: Instead of using the Body Replacement Technique, Kojima splits into two (as purple silhouettes) and re-forms. * He is also based on Orochimaru in Naruto; like Orochimaru he also has his own laboratory. References Category:NPCs Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists